


Clash Of Seasons

by Ohmehgawdnotagain



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Mild Gore, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmehgawdnotagain/pseuds/Ohmehgawdnotagain
Summary: Seasons Au:The four sides are each a representation of a season. However the balance of Nature seems to be disturbed, and Prince Virgil has to do what ever in his power to stop the unimaginable. Will the strange nightmares Prince Virgil has been having become clear or worse? Prince Patton is facing a difficult situation in his own Kingdom while Prince Roman is only looking out for the good of his own Kingdom. No one has heard anything from Prince Logan...Will Virgil be able to restore the balance of Nature? Will he do it alone? Or are all Seasons doomed to the horrific nightmare bestowed onto Prince Virgil?





	1. Chapter 1

##  **Clash Of Season: Ch. 1**

_Some days, in the snowy parts of the forest, can be too quiet for Virgil's liking._  The only sounds that were made was the snow crunching underneath his black laced up boots. He could hear no animals and feel no breeze. Everything was silent; Something was wrong. He gazed around at the snow covered forest. Blanket after blanket of the white substance was still as if time was frozen in place. The darkness that filled the in-between of each tree were pitch black and held the unknown. Virgil tilted his head back to glance at the cloudy sky. They weren't moving.

Releasing a breath he watched as the fog from his mouth disappear as quickly as it was formed. He could feel fear crawl along his skin, but he tried to dismiss it. It isn't often that he feels uncomfortable in his natural habitat, so he tugged his thick black cape over his shoulders to feel protected. He had this heavy feeling that someone was watching him. His heart began to pound hard against his rib cage as if it was going to burst. He tried to hear for any movement and found himself holding his breath. His pulse was quickening. Suddenly he snapped his head in the direction of snapping twigs.

"Who's there!?" He demanded heavily, voice booming in the dead, quiet forest. His heart wouldn't stop pounding, and his mouth went dry. Virgil started to notice the light of the sky began to darken. Winds started to pick up. The cold began pushing him around. Glancing upward he could see the dark frightening clouds grow blacker. His hands and face begging to go numb with the biting cold. He was shaking.

Virgil looked back in the direction of the noise and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes staring intensely at him. They were quickly blurred by the sudden snowfall. His hair began blowing in all directions distracting his sense of sight.

"Who's there!?" Virgil tried to scream, but his words were drowned in the whistling windstorm. He felt chills run through his body, and the hairs on his arms stood up. He could make out more yellow glowing eyes that seemed to surround him. He wanted to make a run for it, but the snow has now gotten knee deep. He began screaming as loud as he could, but it didn't seem to break the barrier of the storm. His throat began to burn. He watched as these unknown creatures surrounded him, and he felt like he was spinning. His vision whirled. Then they leaped towards him.

***

Virgil sat up in a cold sweat. His sides heaving as he had forgotten where he was. He curled in on himself and tried to calm his breathing. This had been the sixth time this month that he had that strange dream. It made him feel weak. He could still feel the skin numbing winds that had once dragged along his skin. His mind was running, and he couldn't focus on a single thought. He slowly slipped out of bed wincing at the morning light slipping into his bedchamber. His body was jittery leaving him to wallow in the fight-or-flight feeling that engulfed his senses.

Taking a shaky breath, he ran his fingers through his hair and released a light chuckle. Why was he freaking himself out like this? It was only a dream, he thought. Virgil walks into his personal bathroom that was amazingly huge. Being the Prince of Winter was a big title to have, and he appreciated the servants that served him, but also kept their space. There's has been only once instant where he had froze someone because they wouldn't leave him alone. After that they never got too close to their Prince.

Once entered the bathroom, he took a nice relaxing hot shower that seemed to wash away any remnants of his nightmare. He carried on with his normal routine putting on his usual black attire and black laced up boots. Virgil took one good look at his body in his body length mirror and sighed at his appearance. He was quite pale. Which he could fix if he went to the Summer Lands, but he was not risking the chances of running into Prince Roman, The Prince of Summer. That guy really got under his skin, and he wanted nothing to do with him. Virgil poked at the dark bags under his eyes and hissed in annoyance. He hasn't been sleeping well with the fear of having those awful nightmares. Don't even get him started on how frail he looked. Now annoyed, he quickly places on his thick black cape to hide the fact that his body framed lacked the muscle tone he once had.

Virgil hasn't been doing good for the past couple of months, and it didn't help that he had no one to share his thoughts with. Well he did have one, but he had been banned from coming into his domain. Okay, so he didn't ban him. Virgil just thought of a password he had to guess before coming into the castle, and it seems that he hasn't gotten it yet for the past couple months. That was the Prince of Spring, or known as Prince Patton. That jolly guy was too much for Virgil at times, so he had to create some space.

Suddenly Virgil's thoughts got interrupted by a knock at his door. "Prince Virgil, It appears that Prince Patton has correctly guessed the password and is on his way up now," his servant announced. Virgil's eyes widened.

"What!? How?" Virgil rushed to his door and opened it quickly. He came face to face with a beam of sunshine. The happier of the two stood there smiling.

"Good morning, Virgil!" He chirped. Virgil stared at him incredulously. Patton eyed him up and down before quickly stepping in and shutting the door. "Virgil! You look awful!" he whisper shouts. The dark one's eyebrow arched.

"Nice to meet you too," Virgil let his voice drip heavily with sarcasm. He presses his lips together in thought. "How come you only got the password after six months?" he asks. Patton has already leaped into the large bed spreading out his limbs. This guy, being the Prince of Spring, keeps his attire casual. He doesn't wear the normal formal wear like the other Princes. No, Patton's attire is usually dressed with the light loose white t-shirt with a plaid over shirt left unbuttoned and blue jeans. He doesn't wear the natural high boots either, just his brown tims. Patton quickly sits up causing Virgil to flinch back.

"I dunno! I just guessed it. I should have guessed 'There's no password' sooner!" He exclaims. Virgil smirks amused, Maybe he had stretched the truth a bit. Patton wasn't that awful to be around since he does seem to respect Virgil's space most of the time, and the dynamic differences between them helped him not to cave into himself too much. "Anyways!" Patton announces as he gets up and walks around Virg. "You haven't been taking care of yourself properly! Look at this!" he says as he quickly takes off Virgil's cape without giving him a chance to stop him.

Virgil frowned and growled out in irritation. "What are you? My personal trainer?" he says in a sarcastic snarl. The one thing he hates the most is when someone points out his flaws. Patton seemed to freeze as he holds out the cape back to Virgil. "Thank you." He takes the cape and quickly replaces it onto his shoulders. The quiet took its place settling in between them once again usually giving Virgil time to reflect. Patton waited patiently for Virgil to make the first move. After all his time of being the dark one's friend, he learned on how he acted and thought. Patton was never there to counsel him or to change him, but he was there just because he knew everyone could use someone who just cared about them, and that's what he did. He cared.

Their friendship was created many years ago. Though Virgil couldn't really recall how, Patton remembers with the most sincerity of importance. Before then, Virgil has always been a cold, ruthless Prince. He was known as 'The Dark One'. Those who trespassed onto his lands without permission never came to his lands again. His people feared him. Everyone feared him. Thief's were sentenced to many years of imprisonment without trial. If there was a problem, the Dark One wouldn't try to solve it, he would try to get rid of it. Virgil was surprised that they still wanted to live in his lands, thinking that if they were to leave it would be better for the both of them. His trading business with the other Princes were well, he need not to worry about money. He didn't need anyone.

That was until Patton came into his life. The jolly fellow did a lot more than Virgil thought. If you were to ask how, or why Virgil changed in the smallest of ways, he couldn't tell you because he didn't even notice. He still is antisocial, and he still hates confrontation, but he now puts forth an effort than just ignoring it in general. He indulged in having Balls that really baffled his people. Prince Patton was well known to his people, and it really helped make them feel less threatened by Prince Virgil. A lot was improved over the years, yet Virgil still could not see it. Patton cared deeply for his friend, and he always let Virgil know he would always be there if he needed him. Sometimes that was not enough. Virgil was not the type to come forth with his problems, and Patton knew this, but there really wasn't much he could do about it.

Even now, Virgil's lips twitched trying to force himself to confide in his only friend. There was nothing he could really loose because he was used to being alone anyways. Patton, losing his patience as Virgil was lost in his thoughts, finally cleared his throat to grab the others attention. "Virgil, is something bothering you?" he asked locking his eyes with Virg.

This was it. This was Virgil's time to confess, but as he opened his mouth to speak, he closed it and turned towards his door. "Come on, I have to patrol the borders…" He opened his door and stepped out without waiting to check if Patton was following or not. Patton nodded once and followed the other. They walked down the stairs and headed towards the doors of the castle. There Virgil was putting on his black gloves and waited for Patton to put on his thick coat. The Prince of Spring was not too used to the cold, so he always made sure to bundle up.

"Report on our borders?" Virgil asked the leading knight as he pulled up with two horses. The knight bowed respectfully as he stepped away for the princes to claim their horses.

"The borders increased another foot all the way around. There still has not been any signs of angry neighboring palaces," the knight reported. Growling, Virgil hopped onto his black stallion waiting for Patton to get onto his brown companion. That was another problem Virgil was facing. Over the past month his borders has been increasing in size. It should be a thing many landowners would be happy about; unfortunately, this only means trouble for him. Not only will this lead to fighting and confrontation of the other Princes, but it will also disturb the balance of nature they have. He couldn't seem to understand why it was only his border that was increasing. At first he thought that maybe one of the others were just shrinking, but it was all the borders that appear to be losing their land to his.

"Your borders are growing?" Patton asked confused more than anything. Virgil sighed before taking off towards the edge of his land having Patton at his heels. They kept going until they reached the splitting border of Winter and Spring. You could see the fine divide of the cold glistening snow to the bright green, damp grass of new life. Now coming to a medium speed trot Patton asked once again. "Your borders are increasing?"

"Yes," Virgil answered simply.

"How?"

"I don't know." That was just that. Virgil didn't know why this was happening. What could have happened that made everything just go wrong? What could have unbalanced the nature? Pausing, Virgil hopped down from his horse and tied it next to the lowest branch of the closest pine tree.

"What are you up to?" Patton asked following suit. He walked next to Virgil and tried to follow his gaze. He noticed the dark one was staring at the borderline of the different seasons. Thinking, he gasped aloud. "You don't think this is happening because of us!?" Patton yelled with his hands worriedly at his own cheeks.

Virgil narrowed his eyes. "Maybe…" Hearing Patton's worried whimpers caused him to look at him. He saw actual fear in the others eyes. He couldn't tell what he was thinking, but he had a good guess it was related to them seeing each other. "Let's not jump to conclusions, you've been coming over for the past couple of years, and this has just been happening recently," he tried to sooth his usually cheery friend. This seemed to ease Patton, but he still was worried about the problem they were facing. Virgil kneeled down to get a closer look at the borders, and before his eyes, the snow increased in size. Virgil stood up quickly narrowing his eyes. "This is not good…" he mumbled beginning to pace back and forth.

"Maybe… go to the Seer of Time? He can see into the future and could give some sort of answer," Patton suggested. Virgil stopped in his tracks and held his friend's gaze for a couple seconds before shaking his head. He couldn't do that. Yes, it could help him understand what's going to happen, but he didn't want to know the outcome if it were to be disastrous. Virgil began to pace again mumbling to himself. There was only a matter of time before the other Princes know about the border change, and just thinking about Roman gave Virgil a headache.

"You're right…" Virgil agreed defeated. He didn't want to, but he had to. "I shall make my journey to see the Seer at dawn tomorrow," he stated more to himself to accept that this was now his plan. Patton walked up and smiled warmly at Virgil.

"I could accompany you, if you'd like?" Patton suggested. Virgil shook his head. This was something he had to do alone. "Alright, um. Should we continue checking your borders?" he asked. Virgil nodded and they again take off once again to check the borders. Nothing seemed disturbed, so Patton headed back home while Virgil found himself alone in his lands.

His horse came to a slow trot before stopping for Virgil to get down. He begins walking his horse taking a slow gaze of his scenery. Everything became eerily quiet which sent shivers down the dark one's spine. Suddenly a crack of twigs sent his horse mad. It jumped back onto its hind legs letting out a terrified screech before taking off without its rider. Virgil shouted after it frightened and angered. Quickly turning around towards the source of the sound, he unsheathed his sword. His breaths coming in short and fast as he slowly walked in the direction of the unknown sound. Virgil glanced down and noticed he was at the ends of his boarder, or should have been, but the winter wonderland continued deeper. He lost his sense of direction and couldn't remember where they had left off from when checking the borders, but this was bad news. This was a even worse problem.

Suddenly someone sprang from behind the dark trees and kicked Virgil in the middle of his chest that sent him flying to the frozen floor. His weapon flew from his hand as he was now staring straight at the point of a silver-golden encrusted sword barely an inch from his nose.

"Down, you Dark Omen beast!" hissed his attacker. When Virgil raised his eyes at the face of his opponent, he narrowed his eyes in anger. The attacker was Roman, Prince of Summer, who was a big pain in Virgil's life. However, Roman still has not lowered his sword. In fact, he had glowered with even more anger than before. "How dare you take my land, then try to explore it just to mock me? You pitiful excuse of a Prince! I should just slay you for your awful doings, but I can't until you fix this mess you created!" Roman spat viciously.

"If I could, I would," replied Virgil slowly pushing away Roman's sword so he can get up to retrieve his own. "I have just now discovered that my land had expanded. I am seeking for answers tomorrow," Virgil narrowed his eyes. "That's all that you are needed to know." Roman rolled his eyes dramatically as he sheathed his sword back into his holster.

"I am the rightful heir to the throne. I am the Prince of Summer, who partakes of any problems that threatens to unbalance our lands. How is it that you can dictate whether or not I am allowed to be informed on a problem that affects us all?" He yelled without rage. Virgil rolled his eyes as he let his shoulders sag. He wished the loud mouth would just shut up. "Have you went to the Seer of Time? He shall help you uncover some answers. I'd get a move on as soon as you can because if your land continues to gobble up my rich, luscious property, I will have to declare war," Roman ended with a dark defending glare. Virgil looked at him with uninterested disbelief before sighing. There was no getting through this egotistical moron.

"If I cared enough about you, I would respond to all your dumb ramblings; however, I don't so bye," Virgil began to turn around and walk towards his own territory even though it has increased. Roman stood there irritated then stomped off. Virgil was beginning to hate the Summertime prince even more. He had cost him his ride, and it was too cold to trek all the way back to his kingdom.

"Hey!" Roman yelled making Virgil jump. He whipped around glaring daggers until he noticed Roman riding up towards him mounted on his white mare. He quickly hopped down and handed the rope towards the dark one. "I had scared away your ride, so in my generous offering take my prized mare." He held out his hand. Virgil slowly took the rope, but he eyed Roman warily. "I shall send for her tomorrow morning, so don't contaminate her with your evil doings," Roman then turn around and began walking away disappearing between the trees. Virgil watched as the other prince walked away with some sort of a proud stance. Muttering under his breath, he quickly hops onto the white mare and rides off faster than he has ever ridden before. He would have ridden in a nice stride, but his paranoia was gaining on him.

After a good thirty minutes of forest, he finally trots instead through one of his suburban villages. His people gaze at him with confusion, but they then bow with respect. Now feeling more safer, Virgil allows himself to wave to his people even muttering out some greetings. Suddenly he pulls back on his rope when a little boy stops in front of his path. This boy wore a long, black cloak. He stared directly into Virgil's eyes with a blank expression. Virgil narrowed his eyes at the child, he wouldn't admit it, but the kid was making him very uncomfortable. Suddenly a woman quickly runs to it and scoops the child up into her arms. The kid never breaks eye contact with Virgil.

"My deepest apologies, Prince Virgil!" the woman exclaimed backing away from him. Virgil allows his gaze to linger a moment longer on the boy's almost black eyes before breaking it to look at the commoner.

"Very well, don't let it happen again. It isn't safe leaving children unattended," he warns a little too darkly than he intended. The woman nods quickly as she thanks the Prince for his understanding. Virgil then rides off again faster remembering why he hated socializing again. He could never catch a break of his paranoia and anxiety. He continues riding till he gets closer to the gates of his castle. His guards quickly open up the gates looking curious when their Prince returned. At the front of his castle stood many of his men readily mounted on horses. His chosen leader of them all trotted towards him.

"My Prince! We were about to send out a search party for you. We were worried when your stallion came back without you with it. Is everything okay, your majesty?" he asked. Virgil gave him a curt nod before hopping off the white steed. He patted the horse whispering slight thanks and apologies. It was the least he could do. After all, the horse was probably more used to the summertime weather. Virgil turned back to the commander.

"There is no need to worry. Will you have someone take this mare to the holding pin? Prince Roman shall come for her tomorrow. Have one of the groomsmen give her a thorough grooming, and be sure she gets all the hospitality she needs while in our care. That means: fresh bedding, fresh water, fresh hay, and so on. I should hear no complaints from Prince Roman when she is returned, am I understood?" Virgil asked slightly irritated that he has to make his men put so much effort to take great care of property that belongs to the person he hates.

"Yes, sir." The commander quickly called over other guards while Virgil walked up to the doors of his castle. Once inside he began barking orders about having dinner ready soon and having his stallion ready tomorrow for his trip. He storms upstairs to his bedchamber to take a quick nap before he has to go have dinner alone. He considers sending out for Patton to join him, but quickly decides against it feeling like he would be a nuisance to tear away Pat from his own dinner time. Groaning inwardly he slams his doors behind him as he begins to peel off his thick cape and get rid of all his formal wear. He muses about going formal like Patton does, but realizes that his people probably wouldn't take him seriously if he did that. Collapsing onto his bed he let himself drift into an exhausted sleep.

_There was something different about this village that he never noticed before._ He looked around to see the usually busy roads now empty. There was nothing but an eerie silence. Though everything was covered in a still snow, Virgil felt like he was burning with heat. He wiped away the sweat coming down his forehead looking around trying to find a sign of life. He was just at this village earlier today, and it was booming with hard working commoners, but now it’s not. Suddenly Virgil heard the caws of a raven nowhere in sight. His eyes searched and searched for the source of the sound, but he was beginning to feel like the world was spinning around him.

The sound of a crying child put the spinning to a abrupt stop. Virgil looked towards the source of the sound and began running towards it. His thick cape started to feel like heavy stones weighing him down and only making the heat become more intense. He quickly unhooked the cape and let it drop behind him causing him to run further into the thick of the village. As he rounded the corner he halted as he saw the back of a child wearing a black coat. The kid was sniffling and sobbing quietly.

“Child! Are you okay?” Virgil shouts before slowly taking a few steps toward the kid. The only response was more sobs and the shaking of the kids body. “Are you hurt?” Virgil asks a little above his normal voice. The sobbing stopped and so did the prince. It would be a lie if Virgil said he wasn’t at least a little frighted. He wanted to turn tail and walk away, but this was his Kingdom, and if there’s a child who may need his help, he will not turn away from this.

Virgil began to take bigger but slower steps towards the quiet child. He reached out his hand, slightly shaking, but boldly towards the shoulder of the child. As his fingers lightly grazed the cloak, the kid quickly whipped around staring at Virgil with big solid black eyes, and from his eyes he was crying blood.

“This is all your fault! Save them! Save my mommy!” The child screamed and began to cry more pools of blood. The intense bright-orange flames caught Virgil's attention. He turned his head around to look at the horrific sight. The village was burning. The people was screaming and flailing in the flames. The heat began to make Virgil sweat once again. His mouth went dry. The sounds of pain and the stench of burning flesh was making Virgil lightheaded. He tried to focus his blurry sight back on the child.

“This is all your fault!” The child screamed. His voice kept chanting and becoming more demonic. ** _“YOUR KINGDOM WILL FALL!”_**  The voice boomed. The child began to contort; the body stretching and bones popping. The skin was beginning to stretch to the point of ripping revealing the scaly coal burning shell underneath. Before the creature could finish transforming, Virgil turn around to run. Fighting evil creatures was not his thing. He could barely run due to his shaking legs. He was absolutely terrified.

Virgil could feel the heat lap at his skin as he tried to find his way out of this burning village. When he found the exit a lady appeared in front of him, skin melting off her bone. Frozen in fear, Virgil could only stand and watch as her hand land on his shoulders, sinking her melted skin into his shoulders. He could feel the fiery pain as her skin melted into his. He wanted to scream, but he could only stand there and stare at her half melted skin with blood crying eyes.

**“WHERE’S MY SON!?”**

***

Virgil shot out of bed awake and gasping falling out of bed. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. His body ached with pain, and he dared not to close his eyes. Virgil curled in on himself shaking with fear. The knocking at his door made him flinch.

“Prince Virgil, your dinner is ready,” His servant announced. The Prince could barely bring himself to a sitting position, and instead he stayed shaking on the floor.

“F-Fetch Prince Patton!” Virgil screamed in fear. His eyes continued to dart around his room glad that he fell asleep with the lights on.

“Oh, would you like us to invite him for the dinner then?”

“Just fetch him. NOW!!” Virgil screamed with urgency trying to block the images of his dream. He heard the running feet of his servant leave realizing the oddness in his prince’s voice. Virgil tried to calm his breathing but was finding it difficult. He began mumbling to himself that everything was going to be okay, but the shaking wouldn’t stop.


	2. Clash of Seasons Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little gorey

**Clash of Seasons: Ch. 2**

Patton trekked through his sweet lands holding onto the reins of his horse leading the way. He spotted one of the villages that laid on the outskirts of his kingdom, and headed in that direction. He was worried about Prince Virgil. The troubled one wasn't looking so good no matter what he said. There was something certainly wrong with Prince Virgil, but he was not going to pressure him to confide in him.

As soon as Patton entered the village many commoners greeted him with cheery faces, while others looked on skeptically. He took his time talking to the commoners, letting the children pet his mare. Suddenly a child caught his eye from behind the crowd. The kid was wearing a black cloak, but he was crying.

 

“Hey! Are you okay, kiddo?” Patton called out dismissing the crowd, so he can get through. The villagers looked at him confused. Once Patton was getting nearer, the kid ran off towards the outskirts of the village, and Prince Patton followed. “Do you need any help?” Patton called out alarmed. The kid stopped to look at the prince then he slipped into an condemned looking house. Worried, the prince followed him into the dusty, dark place. Following the sounds of the crying child, he found himself ascending up the creaking stairs. “Kid! Are you there?” Patton shouts. 

 

As he entered the hallway, he saw the kid waiting on the opposite end before entering a room. “Wait!” Patton slowly began to walk down the narrow hallway making the floorboards squeak with each step. The pictures that hung on the wall were shattered and crooked, and he suddenly felt very cold even though no home should be this cold in this weather. “Kiddo…” Patton whispered a little frightened. Once he reached the door, he poked his head out only to gasp. There the kid was kneeling and holding onto the hand of his sick mother lying in bed. The kid turned around with big almost black crying eyes.

 

“Can you please save my mommy?” The kid sobbed turning back around to stay by his mother's side. Patton quickly walks up to the bed, he could feel the sickness in the air, but this was no challenge to him. He could heal any sickness with no problem. “She’s so sick,” whimpered the child. The kid was right, the lady was barely breathing and with every inhale was a wheeze. Patton hovered his hand over the throat of the sickened woman.

 

“She’ll be well soon,” Patton promised. From his hand a green light found his way to the woman's body. The lady’s eyes shot open bloodshot, but it was soon restoring color. Her skin began to return to the normal healthy color she should be, yet her breathing stopped. Patton widened his eyes. “Wait, I don’t understand…” He quickly took his hand away to stare at it. “She should have been healed. I-” he was cut off by the scream of the child. Patton looked back at the woman and watched in horror. Her body began to deteriorate, rotting away then falling in on herself. A swarm of flies escaped her body flying towards the ceiling buzzing with madness. 

 

“You killed her!” The child screamed at Patton. “You killed my mom!” The child began to yell at the poor prince his voice changing deeper. “Your Kingdom will rot from the inside,” The child growled as blood began to drip from his now pitch black eyes. Patton stepped away and unsheathed his sword shaking. He’d never fight, and he knew that. He was a peacemaker not a fighter. 

 

“Stay back!” Patton screamed scared out of his wits. He held onto his sword with both hands outwards to keep the child from stepping towards him. Frozen in place, Patton could only watch as the child walked forward, grabbing the blade of Patton’s sword and digging it deep into his chest. Stepping closer, each step going deeper into the child’s body, the child looked directly into the eyes of Patton. Blood pooling from his eyes, nose, and mouth. 

 

“ **_Where there is life, there will always be death._ ** ” 

 

Patton quickly let go of his sword and ran out of the room. As he’s running down the hall he turned his head around to see the child walking towards him with Patton’s sword still deeply embedded into his chest. With a loud creak, the floorboard gave away trapping Patton’s leg. Pain shot up his leg as if his it fell into a pile of razors. Heart ramming, he tried to pull out his leg afraid to look back to see the kid. “Please, please, please…” Patton whimpered to himself shaking. Once he pulled it free with one last strong tug, he turned around to come face-to-face with the child. Screaming in fear, the prince tumbled down the stairs, but as soon as he hit the bottom, he got up and ran out of the house not caring about the pain that stung all over his body. 

 

The prince ran back into the heart of the village, back to where he left his horse. The children were feeding the horse carrots. The prince could barely bring himself to look at the children, and he had to contain his shaking to appear strong in front of his people. “Alright, Kids. Please step away from my mare. I have somewhere to be,” Patton walked through the little crowd of people giving them curt nods as they greeted him once again. 

 

Once out of the village, Patton took the trails that allowed him to ride faster than he ever had before. He wanted to be far away from the villages, far away from children in fact. As he approached the gates the guards let him through. He hopped down from his mare and handed her over to his servants. “Please send the nurse up to my room as soon as you can,” Patton ordered before heading into his castle. He quickly walked up the stairs painfully heading towards his bedchamber. Once inside he began to take off his casual attire. He looked down at his body to see the cuts and bruises only to find none. “What?” Patton whispered to himself. 

 

A knock at his door made him jump. “My Lord, I have come,” His personal nurse waits patiently. Patton sighs, but tried to remain a cheery tone.

 

“It’s okay, I am fine… I just got worried that’s all,” Patton replies running his fingers through his hair. Though Prince Patton is the Prince of Spring that also means he’s the Prince of Life; however, he can’t seem to use his healing powers on himself. 

 

“Oh… Well, The representatives of the villages want to hold a meeting with you before dinner. They say it’s with much urgency, but I will tell them to hold off if you’d like,” his servant adds understanding. Patton walked over to his dresser to find more clothes he would wear after he takes a shower. 

 

“Um… Sure! I will be down in the council room in an hour. Please have refreshments ready…. You are dismissed,” Patton added before going off into his bathroom.

 

***

 

“Prince Patton! My Lord, thank you for allowing us to meet you on such a short notice, but we have some important things to discuss,” One of the representatives greets as he bows. Patton smiled sweetly as he took his seat at the head of the table. A cup of freshly made tea and cookies was at everyones seat. 

 

“Please, just call me Patton,” The prince insists picking up a cookie and plopping it into his mouth. The representatives all shared an uneasy glance before taking their own seats. Patton looked around the room full of the twenty village reps nodding for them to begin.

 

One stood up immediately. “Sir, I fear that the kingdom is looking weak in the eyes of our neighboring kingdoms. My people- um… I mean your people in Robin Village are very frightened that… we will be attacked by the Kingdom of Autumn…” More of the reps grunted in agreement. Patton nodded his head in understanding then took a sip of tea before speaking.

 

“I understand your concerns, but I assure you that we have nothing to worry about. The Prince of Autumn will make no such moves. I will stand-by and do nothing, unless you have any ideas you’d like to share?” Patton asks with a smile. The same rep of the Robin Village replied.

 

“Sir, I think we should build more on to our military unit and strengthen them. I have some brilliant blacksmiths from other villages that have amazing ideas to add to our weapon unit.” The rep insisted. Patton shook his head.

“You all know I don’t think war is a solution. My tactic is peaceful negotiation, and I don’t want to hear another word on this subject. Do I make myself clear?” The prince says in a reprimanding voice.

 

“Sir! Your tactics shows your people that you look weak and feeble! That you have no courage to protect your Kingdom with a line of defense if you had to!” The rep shouted angered while others gasped at his outburst.

 

Patton was shocked, but he let it go. “I said we’re done. Is there anything actually important to bring to the table?” The prince asked looking around the room. There was a moment of silence before another rep stood up. 

 

“Prince Patton, Sir. I am representing the Sprout Village. I’ve come to ask you for some more goods to be sent our way. This year a lot of children have been born making our population increase, which means more hungry mouths to feed. I ask if our need could be granted,” The rep bowed. Patton nodded with pleasure.

 

“Of course! I shall have more food and supplies be sent your way. Here,” Patton grabbed a notepad from the table. “Write down what each of your villages need, and I’d be happy to provide!” Patton smiled passing the pad down with a pen. Many of the representatives smiled and eagerly wrote down what the villages needed. “I will always help my people if they are in need. To me, you are all my children.” 

 

Another representative stood up, but he was hesitant. He kept glancing around the room as if he was going to be attacked. “Sir. I’ve heard talk of rebellion coming from Robin and Dead Tree Village!” Suddenly the representatives all broke out into chatter leaving the prince to freeze. He just visited Dead Tree Village, and the name of the village sent him back vivid memories of the horrific event he took place in. The noise fell silent as the men looked at their prince nervously. Patton cleared his throat and looked at his men.

 

“I never really liked the name Dead Tree Village… I shall have that name changed soon…” Patton shook away the haunting thoughts. “Is this true? That there’s rumor of rebellion?” The prince asks. As soon as the representative opened his mouth to speak the door opened. Patton turned around offended. “You all know not to disturb a council meeting,” Patton says pointedly at the servant who looked worried.

 

“I’m deeply sorry, my Lord,” the servant bowed. “However, there is men of the Kingdom of Winter outside requesting you to see Prince Virgil. They say it is an emergency…” The servant trailed off looking down. Patton quicky jumps out of his chair.

“Have my mare ready, I will be down as soon as possible,” Patton replied with worry. The servant nodded and took off to do what he was told. Patton turned around towards the reps. “We’ll continue this meeting when I return.” Leaving the room of nervous villagers, Patton raced down the halls and ascended down the stairs in a hurry. He quickly put on his coat and exited the front doors. Outside his mare was ready, and the two knights of Virgil’s were waiting. 

 

“Prince Patton, thank you for coming. He won’t leave his room…” The head knight explained. Patton frowned and nodded. He quickly hopped onto his steed, and they took off. This was the fastest Patton had ridden towards Virgil’s kingdom. His heart was pounding, and his mind kept racing with possibilities. He knew something was off with Virgil, but he didn’t know how bad it was. Patton would do anything for his friend, and he will be there for him if he needed him most. 

 

Riding closer towards Virgil’s village, Patton realised that the border appeared quicker than usual. Coming to a slow trot, Patton circled around the border line, well the new border line with freshly made snow. “Oh no…” Patton whispered to himself. The border grew about an extra fifty feet over from this morning. This was bad. Sooner or later his people will start coming to him with this problem.

 

“Prince Patton!” The knight called out as he came back for the left behind prince. The knight looked at the prince anxiously as he realised where Patton was looking. “I promise you that we are not doing this on purpose…” Patton looked into the eyes of the head knight hurt. He knows it’s not their fault. He wants to believe it’s not Virgil’s doing, but a part of his heart hurts with doubt. Patton shook his head. No, he will not doubt his friend.

 

“I know. Let’s go,” whipping the reins Patton took off again with much speed. He tried not to think of anything as he rode the rest of the way to Virgil’s kingdom. He tried to push away any of the troubles he felt tugging on his shoulders. Arriving at the gates of Virgil’s castle, he walked in as soon as they opened. Virgil’s knights, lined up along each side of the walkway, bowed as Patton passed by led by the head knight. As they walked into the building, Patton quickly shed off his coat and raced his way towards Virgil’s room. 

 

Face-to-face with the door, Patton took a deep breath. He knocked softly with the usually rhythm to let Virgil know it was him. After a second Virgil croaked out, “Come in..” Patton opened the door slowly then shut it behind himself. His eyes widened as he saw Virgil shaking on the floor hiding his face. He was holding himself tightly as if he was afraid to look up.

 

“Virgil…” Patton whispered. He quickly walked over to kneel beside his friend. “Oh, Virgil.. I’m here. It’s going to be okay…” Patton whispers soothingly. Virgil shook his head holding himself tighter. Patton clicked his tongue shaking his head. He slowly placed his hand onto the scared prince’s wincing as he felt the other jump. He took his hand in his firmly before pulling the other into him and giving him a firm hug. “It’s going to be okay… I’m here…” Patton repeated as he began to pet the shaking man’s hair. “I won’t leave you…” Patton whispered on to Virgil’s head as he planted a kiss. 

 

After a while Virgil’s shaking started to stop, and he just stayed in Patton’s arms for a little while longer as the other spoke sweet nothings to him in a soothing voice. A couple minutes later, Virgil pulled himself out of Patton’s arms into a sitting position. Patton watched as Virgil looked into his eyes with that usual empty stare. Patton smiled genially waiting for Virgil to open up. The dark one sighed tiredly.

 

“If you ever tell anyone about this, I might have to kill you…” Virgil smirked then yawned. Patton chuckled rolling his eyes.

 

“You look very tired Virgil…. What is it?” Patton asked softly. Virgil narrowed his eyes but not in anger or irritation. Virgil was troubled. Patton reached out his hand and took Virgil’s holding it firmly. “Let me be here for you… Trust me…” Patton urged. He watched as Virgil looked down at their entwined hands then the dark one began rubbing his thumb over it. The room was silent, but calming. Virgil looked back up into Patton’s eyes, but Patton could tell that Virgil was still having trouble opening up fully.

 

“Patton…” Virgil starts hesitantly. “I do trust you… I trust you enough to see me like this.” Virgil sighed and eyed the floor. Patton could feel Virgil begin to shake a little. “I am having trouble sleeping… I’ve been having these awful nightmares. I don’t know what they mean, and I know they are not just dreams. They- They have to mean something,” Patton widened his eyes as Virgil looked back at him with such intensity. “They… They scare me,” Virgil choked out as if the words he spoke stabbed him.

 

Patton watched as Virgil took a deep breath. “What are your dreams?” Patton whispered. Virgil made a face. He watched as the troubled prince’s eyes flicked with fear and panic as if he was experiencing one of them at this very moment. Patton was about to speak again, but Virgil beat him to it.

 

“I’ve been having this dream over and over again… This dream of me in the deep woods of my land… Everything is still before a storm breaks suddenly,” Virgil began to speak with such emotion it surprised Patton. “I couldn’t scream, I couldn’t move. I was stuck in deep snow, and I could barely see, and I could barely breathe,” Virgil began to shake with fear.

 

“Virgil,” Patton called out panicked as he saw tears form in Virgil’s eyes.

“And these eyes… There was glowing yellow eyes in every crevice of the trees. It’s like they were snarling and growling at me. I couldn’t move, and I- I was so cold. How could I be cold?” Virgil asks himself as the floor beneath him began to crystallize into a thin sheet of ice.

 

“Virgil!” Patton called out. He wanted to scoot back, but he didn’t want to let go of Virgil’s tight grip on his hand. 

 

“Then they jumped at me…” Virgil looked at Patton with a tear trailing down his eye. “It’s no wonder why I don’t want to sleep…” Virgil looked down and widened his eyes. “Oh, I’m sorry…” Patton watched as Virgil released his hand and waved his hand to make the ice disappear. “I don’t usually use my powers anymore, so I lost some control over it…” Virgil took a deep breath wiping his face and turning away. “How humiliating… I don’t know what I should do…,” Patton could only see some of Virgil’s face since he faced away. He saw Virgil begin biting his lip. “That’s not the reason I called you over today… I had a different dream. A dream I never had before… More horrifying.” Virgil hung his head staring at the floor. His shoulders slumped, weakend. “I can barely stand to think of it…”

Patton scooted over to sit right in front of Virgil and took him by his shoulders. “Then don’t.” Patton shook his head. “If you can’t stand to think of it, then don’t. If it’s worse that what you just told me…” Patton trailed off. He was stuck of what to say. What could he say? “Do you want me to make the journey with you?” Patton asked to change the subject. Virgil shook his head then stood up letting Patton’s hands release him. 

 

“No. I need you for something else…” Virgil walked around his room trailing his fingers along his walls. Patton watched as he tried to make out what Virgil was thinking. “I need you to watch over my kingdom. I know sooner or later Prince Roman or Prince Logan may attack my kingdom due to the borders increasing onto their territory.” Patton narrowed his eyes troubled. Not only will his people be upset about the borders, but now he had to defend the kingdom that’s trespassing onto his territory. “I need you to be in command of my army… and if you can, use your army to join mine if my kingdom needs it.” Virgil looked into Patton’s eyes with some emotion Patton hasn’t recalled Virgil ever making. “I will forever be in your debt if so.”

 

“Woah, I’m a lover not a fighter,” Patton argues standing up. Virgil looked at him with confusion.

 

“If you wish to seek negotiation tactics first, be my guest, but do not let my people die in vain,” Virgil stopped at his body length mirror.

 

“Virgil, I can’t…”

“Please,” Virgil begged eyeing Patton from the mirror. “You don’t even have to be in command… I’ll leave that to my head knight then… Just promise me that you’ll back my people up if we are loosing.” Virgil turned around and walked towards Patton slowly. His dark eyes full with deep emotion. Patton’s heart skipped. He was nervous. This would be a big decision, and he’s already having problems with his own people, but how can he deny Virgil? He cared too much for him. Too much.

 

Patton took a deep breath. “I promise.” Virgil nodded then passed by Patton to sit on his bed. Patton eyes fluttered as he turned around to face Virgil who was now hugging his knees again.

 

“I think… I think my dreams have something to do with my borders increasing… In my dream, the other dream, there was this little boy,” Patton froze at Virgil’s words. This had to be a coincidence. Besides, Patton had really experienced his horrific with a little boy while Virgil dreamed his. “This boy… Was.. No. I saw him in one of my villages today.” Patton frowned and began to walk closer to Virgil. “He then appeared in my dream.” Virgil rested his forehead onto his knees hiding his face. 

 

“Go on…” Patton whispered as he slowly sat besides the dark one. He had to know if they saw the same kid. Virgil shook his head as if he was trying not to see what he saw again.

 

“This kid… He was crying blood, people were burning, screaming, dying.” Virgil began to shake. “The smell was awful. The noises wouldn’t stop. This kid, this kid began transforming, tearing himself apart… turning into some demon. My kingdom is doomed…” Virgil looked up at the ceiling as if he couldn’t bear keeping his eyes closed. “Why me?” 

 

Patton leaned his head onto Virgil’s shoulder disturbed but trying to comfort his frightened friend. “I saw him too.” Virgil turned his head to look at Patton with wide eyes. His nose almost touching Patton’s. “Except it wasn’t a dream. I saw the same kid in my village, and I followed him into this condemned house…” Patton remembered in a flash the room… The woman… “He said…” Patton pulled himself away from Virgil getting distracted. “No, no.. It’s fine. Everything is going to be fine.” Patton tried to get up from the bed, but Virgil grabbed him by his hand.

 

“What was it? He asked with needing eyes. Patton shook his head and smiled. 

 

“Nothing important. I will keep an eye on your Kingdom. I will do all in my power to not let it fall,” Patton kneeled beside Virgil’s bed. “I will do anything for you.” Patton let go of Virgil’s hand and began to walk towards the mirror. “Is there anything else you need before I leave and keep my mouth shut about what has happened here?” Patton said confidently but hurt. 

 

Virgil raised his eyebrows in alert. “You’re leaving?” He questions out loud before shaking his head. “Um, I mean… Could you stay here tonight?” Virgil asks with his stoic voice he usually uses. Patton smiles to himself sadly then chuckles.

 

“Wouldn’t that make people talk?” Patton turns around and tilts his head with playful eyes. “I can’t stay in your room tonight, you know better.” Patton leans against the mirror and crosses his arms. He watches as Virgil gets off his bed and shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I have a guest bedroom of course, but if you accidentally fell asleep in my room as we talk no one will think nothing of it,” Virgil rolled his eyes. Patton laughs making Virgil jump. “What?”

 

“I didn’t think you’d be one for sleepovers?” Patton teases. Virgil narrows his eyes.

 

“I usually don’t like leaving my Kingdom for something so silly,” Virgil retorts.

 

“And yet you ask me to leave mine?” Patton counters. Virgil widens his eyes slightly before looking away. 

 

“Fine, I understand if you want to leave…” Virgil trails off. Patton purses his lips shaking his head as he stares at this childish boy. 

 

“Drop the facade with me, say it,” Patton demands. Usually he wouldn’t push Virgil, but in these conditions he already had to do so much and forget it like it was all nothing. If he had to never speak of this meeting ever again, might as well go all out. Virgil looks at Patton as if he had been bitten by him. 

 

“I’m scared to be alone tonight…” Virgil replies hardly above a whisper. Patton smiles. Atta boy.

 

*** 

 

Patton tiredly watches Virgil sleep beside him peacefully. He promised he would wait till Virgil fell asleep before he did which meant Patton had to wait forever for the night owl. He remembers softly of them talking the night away until Virgil’s responses began to get softer and softer. Tomorrow Virgil is setting off on his journey tomorrow, and Patton has to deal with his own problems at home. He feels so crossed. He would so anything for Virgil because no one else will.

 

When he first met Virgil, it was awful. Virgil wanted nothing to do with Patton, and he despised Patton. All Prince Patton heard from Virgil’s people were awful things, and that surprised him. How could someone’s own people hate their Prince? He understood why though when he visited Virgil’s kingdom. Everyone was starving. There was so much violence. So much despair. Everyone hated Virgil, but why?

 

Patton wouldn’t give up on him though. He did all he could to tried to form a bond with Virgil, which took a lot of time and effort, but he eventually got around. He also began trading with Virgil. Patton’s people wanted to increase their weapon unit, like always, and Virgil’s people just wanted more food. So there was the trade. It took a lot of time, but Virgil started to order him out less and less. 

 

Virgil wasn’t a bad guy; he was lost. He didn’t know what people wanted or needed, and he’d get too overwhelmed if he was confronted with an issue that he’d turn it away. Patton helped him through it all though; he will always. 

 

Patton watched as Virgil shifted in his sleep facing towards Patton. He slowly brushed the hair out of Virgil’s face. He looked like he was doing alright now. He rarely needed Patton for help now, so that tells Patton that he does consider him a friend, and he’s not just using him. Patton leaned forward and placed a kiss on Virgil’s forehead. 

 

“Sweet dreams, my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dunno if this will include any ships to be honest, but we'll see. Things might change..


End file.
